


What it means(meant) To Be A Stormtrooper

by Nu_toamna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: FN-2187 - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Stormtrooper Culture, sad finn, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_toamna/pseuds/Nu_toamna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they look at him like they can't understand. How can he do this? Shoot at what could be friends or family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it means(meant) To Be A Stormtrooper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Well this is my second fic and I'm kinda really happy with it. If you wanna prompt me please do! Just look at notes at the bottom for the gist of what I'm going for. :D

The resistance just didn't get it.  
How Finn could go against Stormtroopers again and again. Not knowing who he's killing. Not knowing if it's a friend. How he does it with no hesitation scares some of them. 

If anybody bothered to ask though, Finn would give the short and sweet of it. Stormtroopers didn't make friends. They made enemies. Sometimes you hate some less than others. You might not want to see TR-1244 get shot down, but you're not exactly going to stop it. Phasma taught you not to spit in someones face. She also taught you not to say a thing if another trooper was out of line. Taught you that FL-7651 decomissioning might get you a better recommendation. 

Anything else is empathy. Is weakness. Is what got Slip killed and him out. 

FN-2187 made a lot of enemies before he found a pilot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy this lil teaser of what's to come. 
> 
> Prompt instructions: no sex please. I can't write those for the life of me. BUT I can do intimate scenes. I'm going for Stormtrooper Culture and the effects on Finn and his life outside of it. Poe will def make an appearance at some point but PLEASE prompt me with ideas- or else I'll run dry. Not everything has to connect either :)


End file.
